Cinderella
by Ravinsong
Summary: Hungary isn't going to the ball. Nobody even knows that she is a girl. Until she meets the enchanting Austrian prince. What will happen when he asks her to dance?
1. Greetings

**I just randomly had a crazy idea the other day, and decided to write about it. I hope it doesn't stink as badly as it could have..._**

* * *

All I want is to play my music and pursue my studies. So why is my father throwing this useless ball? I don't care for people, and don't want to get married, so why. But, I am a good prince and a good son so I obey my father. And now here I stand, trapped in this routine. Father has requested knights from other countries attend the ball, and they're all showing up hours early! So I've been forced to look nice and waste my precious time standing here greeting them.

"Sir Ivan of Russia." The crier announces. A huge bear of a man walks down the hall towards where father and I stand. Two women follow close behind. One glares at me, and nsheathed knife glinting dangerously in her right hand. The other is blocked behind the knight's protective stance.

"Hrm." I clear my throat. "Good morning sir knight. It is a pleasure to welcome you to our fair country. I am Prince Roderich Edelstein of Aurstria."

"Pleasure." He says in a thick accent, his german is a little rough and hard to understand. He bows slightly, his eyes never leaving mine and his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword.

"I am Sir Ivan Braginski of Russia. This is my Lady Yekaterina Braginskaya of Ukraine." He indicates the woman behind him, leaving me puzzled about the other woman.

"Lady Natalia!" Another, younger knight rushes into the hall. "Oh, there you are. Please don't run off again. Sir Ivan was very angry last time."

"Sir Toris of Lithuania." The crier calls. The man looks around, taking the woman's arm. He to me and quickly bows.

"Good morning. It brings me great joy to welcome you into Austria. I am Prince Roderich Edelstein."

"Oh, thank you." Towards the big man. "I-I am Sir Toris Laurinaitus of Lithuania and this is my Lady Natalia Arlofskaya of Belarus."

"Lord Feliks of Poland accompanied by Sir Eduard of Estonia and Sir Raivis of Latvia." I speak another meaningless greeting and ignore another meaningless reply. All I got out of the exchange was that Lord Feliks misused the word 'like' many times. I really just want to get back to my piano.

"Sirs Antonio of Spain, Francis of France, and Gilbert of Prussia." The criers' voice breaks into my blissful hypnotism. I glance up to see the strangest trio ever walking down the hall.

"Ehm." I look back towards the crier and I see another young man also entering the hall. "And." The crier listens to the boy for a moment before saying "Ee-lye of Hungary. I mean, Sir Eli." The crier amends his atrocious pronunciation of a simple name. The young man dashes down the hall, trying to catch up to the trio already at the front. He reaches them and the albino on the end grabs his arm, linking him onto the chain.

"Yes, yes. Nice to meet you. I'm Prince Roderich Edelstein. Welcome to Austria." I see the young boy's face break into a bright smile and my heart flutters irrationally.

"The pleasure is mine. I am Sir Francis of France." The blonde one breaks away from his companions, offering me a rose.

"I'm Sir Antonio of Spain." The second of the four has dark hair and tanned skin. He steps forward and offers me a tomato.

"Mein Gott! You fools! He's just a damn prick. Hey, I'm the awesome Sir Gilbert of Prussia." The albino steps forward and laughs, not even bothering to bow. It pisses me off. If only I had my piano, I would write him a song to accurately express the true extent of my anger.

"I'm Sir Eli of Hungary." The youngest and smallest of the four knights doesn't even step closer, he just bows. When he looks up I meet his gaze. His eyes are bright emeralds burning with a passionate flame. I look the boy over. He is certainly younger than I am. His wavy brown hair is tied into a ponytail that bounces with each movement. He is wearing very simple clothing. It's just a tunic over some pants and a sword in its sheath at his hip. But something about him looks incredibly dangerous. It makes my heart convulse painfully.

"Hrk." My words are stopped by the fact that my heart is currently in my throat for an unknown reason, causing me to cough violently which is quickly followed by a bright blush. "P-pleasure." I say, still staring at Eli. That Prussian, Glibert, notices who I'm staring at and steps protectively in between us. The four knights proceed to one side of the hall, lining up for inspection upon the last knight's arrival.

"Sir Vash of Switzerland." Is last to join the ranks of knights. And his Lady Lilli of Lichtenstein hurries off to the women's quarters.

My father and I walk up the right side of the hall inspecting knights. We find a full Vodka bottle hidden on Sir Ivan's person. We also find several small bottles of various alcoholic beverages with Sir Raivis. We find that under Lord Feliks' cloak he is really wearing women's clothes. We also discover Sir Vash is hiding several strange weapons he calls guns.

Now father takes me to inspect the knights on the left side of the hall. We find many tomatoes in the pockets of Sir Antonio's uniform. We find many disgusting and inappropriate things that Sir Francis brought. On Sir Gilbert the asshole we find nothing particularly interesting. He has a picture of Eli with him and is also hiding a small hick in the top pocket of his coat. We move to inspect Eli and I notice a strange fold in his uniform. It bumps slightly outward, just like it would on a girl. The knight catches my eye noticing that I was staring. His eyes are serious and deadly beautiful. He glares at me, horribly angered, and I move on to Sir Alfred the 'hero.'

* * *

**I don't plan on writing any more unless people like it....if you want this story to continue please review and tell me so!**


	2. Rooms

**Okay...so I had reviews asking me to continue so here is the next chapter. If you can't tell already it's from Gilbert's POV...**

* * *

That unawesome prick passes his damned indifferent eyes right over my awesomeness and stares at Lizzie. The only reason I'm here is because Lizzie said he was coming, and now the damned prince doesn't even pay attention to the awesome me? Instead the prince has the guts to stare at Lizzie, my Lizzie, my best friend. Lizzie's cheeks are pink under the damn Austrian's gaze so I move into his line of sight. I block my poor friend from that asshole's gaze. Mein Gott! That bastard had better quit staring before I pulverize him.

It comes to inspection time and the damned priss is making all of us knights show us the contents of our bags and pockets. It was funny as hell when the stuck-up prince found out that two of the northern knights were smuggling alcohol. The big-Russian also has a pipe, but they let him keep that. The little-one-that-shakes-too-much had at least twenty different bottles of liquor hidden in his bag and various pocket of his uniform. They go to inspect the girly-looking-Lord and reveal that 'Lord Feliks' is really wearing women's clothes. Talk about being a sissy! Maybe the prince should try that. Stupid prince ignores Vash and his 'guns' assuming they are harmless, but they look pretty damned dangerous to me.

The stupid prick follows his daddy to my side of the hall and continues to inspect 'his' troops. There isn't really anything abnormal on our side. Antonio has his tomatoes, Francis has his porn, and I have my Lizzie. When the bastard steps in front of me I make it a point to give him my awesomest red-eyed glare. He ignores this and confiscates my only picture of Lizzie! At least he leaves me Gilbird. He moves to stand in front of Lizzie and resumes his f***in staring. Of course the prince looks at Lizzie's chest, the only thing he's self conscious about. I'm especially proud of Lizzie when I see his glare, but appalled when I see the strange look in the asshole's eyes. The prick finally moves on and Lizzie breathes a sigh of relief. It's not his fault he's small for a boy. And despite how scrawny and weak Lizzie may look he's pretty damn strong, but not as strong as me.

Eventually the king dismisses us to our quarters. The servant, a young Italian boy, tells us that there are two knights assigned per room. Then he says that his brother has the list of room assignments. He stops in the middle of one hallway and tells us to stay here while he fetches his brother. We stand around aimlessly, not really sure what to do. All three Baltic men begin muttering unawesomely and the big Russian man starts drinking from _another_ gigantic bottle. The rest of us just wait, awesomely, for the servant to come back.

The dumb happy-servant comes back. He is dragging his brother, angry-servant, with him. Apparently angry-servant isn't giving happy-servant the list which is making happy-servant into a sad-servant. Of course Lizzie, being the helpful guy he is, steps in on happy-servant's behalf and takes the piece of parchment from angry-servant. This causes angry-servant to yell and glare at Lizzie which makes me mad at angry-servant. Lizzie gives the list to happy-servant who becomes even happier than before, if that's even possible. He takes the list and happily attaches it to the stone wall. The awesome touch trio, Francis, Antonio, and I plus Lizzie all walk up to see the room assignments.

_Sir Ivan Braginski of Russia and Sir Raivis Galante of Latvia_

_Sir Vash Zwingli of Switzerland and Sir Toris Laurinaitus of Lithuania_

_Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt of Germany and Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt of Prussia_

_Sir Antonio Carreido of Spain and Lord Feliks Łukasiewicz of Poland_

_Sir Francis Bonnefoy of France and Sir Eli __Héderváry_

_Sir Alfred Jones of America and Sir Arthur Kirkland of England_

_Sir Eduard von Bock of Estonia and Sir Tino __**Väinämöinen**_

_Sir Berwald Oxenstierna of Sweden and Sir Matthew Willms of Canada_

_Feliciano Vargas of Italy and Lovino Vargas of Romano_

There are a bunch of other names I don't recognize or care about too! But somehow whoever made the list has managed to piss everyone but Francis off.

"I'm Feliciano and this is my big brother Lovino. We're here working for Prince Roderich. You can ask us and we'll help you." His smile seems to grow bigger and bigger with each word, I'm sure it's gonna split his face soon. On the other hand, his brother, Lovino, seems to get grouchier with every word. They look so much alike it's gonna be damn near impossible to tell them apart. Francis comes up behind Lizzie and blows on his neck, making him jump. Lovino, the angry-one, glares at Francis. Francis moves in between Lizzie and I to put his arm around my Lizzie's shoulders.

"This isn't going to work." I talk to the happier of the two servants, Feliciano, I think his name was.

"Well it better as hell work cuz I'm not gonna rewrite the entire list for one cranky albino."

"It isn't just one cranky person you wanker!" The other angry-guy, Sir Arthur, yells at the little bastard.

"Fine then! Why don't you rewrite the entire damn list how you like!" The stupid, short servant shoves the parchment towards me and stomps away.

"Fine!" I scream after him. I look at the damned list and sit down. With how awesome I am this should be a piece of cake. Let's see…

_Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt and Sir Eli __Héderváry_

_Sir Ludwig Weilschmidt and Felicianon Vargas_

_Sir Antonio Carreido and Lovino Vargas_

_Sir Francis Bonnefoy and Sir Arthur Kirkland_

_Sir Ivan Braginski and Sir Vash Zwingli_

_Sir Toris Lauinaitus and Lord Feliks Łukasiewicz_

_Sir Alfred Jones and Sir Matthew Williams_

_Sir Berwald Oxenstierna and Sir Tino __Väinämöinen_

_Sir Eduard von Bock and Sir Raivis Galante_

There. Everyone should be happy now. I put the list back up on the wall and everyone rushes to see the new assignments. There is a loud groan of displeasure from Francis as he takes his arm off Lizzie. I smile, triumphant.

* * *

**I have a lot of fics I'm working on...so if you want me to make this one a priority you should review and tell me so.... **

**oh! and if you read my little notes tell me so by telling me your favorite color at the bottom of your review ^_^  
**


	3. Fairy Godmother

**This next chapter is from Roderich's point of view. Just letting you know. **

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me. I already put up the damn list."

"You weren't supposed to put the list up yet." This is bad, this is very, very bad.

"Too bad. Stupid people weren't happy with the room assignments, so it isn't even the same list anyway. They rewrote the damn thing themselves."

"Who rewrote it?"

"Uh…some guy with white hair. He's a real asshole."

"May I see the list?"

"I don't have it, dammit. It's hung up in the hallway." This is so very bad. That idiot rewrote the list? I run towards the knight's quarters. I slide to a halt on the flagstones and stare in horror at the first two names on the list.

_Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt of Prussia and Sir Eli __Héderváry__ of Hungary_

The fancy script seems to be mocking me, the formal text laughing at my irrational distress. I run to the nearest door and crudely band my fist upon it. A blonde man opens it, his hair is slicked back and a permanent frown is fixed upon his face.

"I'm…looking…for…the…Prussian…" I pant.

"My brother is in the room across the hall and two doors down." His German comes easily and fluently

"Danke." I hurry to the room the man indicated and knock.

"You are looking for Gilbert, si?" His German is rough and hesitant but I can understand the Spaniard.

"Yes."

"He is outside."

"Danke."

"Uh…denada." The dark-haired man leaves, going back to his own room. I try pushing the door in front of me and it opens easily, the fool didn't lock it. I see both beds covered in belongings. I can't tell their belongings apart.

"Pinned you!" I hear a triumphant cry from the courtyard. I peer out the window and view the occupants of the room, rolling around in the dust.

"Dammit! You can't possibly beat the awesome me!" I see Eli jump back into his fighting stance as the idiot picks himself up and readies for another attack.

"Haaaaah!" The white-haired boy, Gilbert, rushes at Eli and he lightly jumps over Gilbert's bent form. It's strange how feminine Eli looks. That is, until he turns and punches Gilbert. They fight for a long time and I'm caught just standing here watching. The more I watch the more I can tell that Eli Hedevary is not who he claims to be. Yes…the more I see 'him' the clearer it is. Eli Hedevary is really a girl.

"Do you want the girl?" I'm startled by the voice so close to my ear. I jump back and whirl around, but no one is there. "Only you can hear me."

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"How can I be sure?"

"Just tell me, do you want the girl to love you?"

"…yes."

"Very well." As the voice fades away I get the sudden urge to go prepare for the ball. Elie and Gilbert stop fighting. The two begin walking inside, not speaking, as my feet carry me towards my chamber.

* * *

**There isn't really much to say...I might finish the story, or maybe not XP**


	4. Crowd

**This one is from Gilbert's POV again...he's still pretty darned stupid...but It just makes me love him all the more XP**

* * *

We're in the middle of out epic fight when Lizzie suddenly sits up. He looks so girly with the light right behind him like that.

"We should get ready for tonight…" Lizzie's acting really weird. He just pinned me again, he should be gloating.

"Uh…okay…" Lizzie's expression is really strange and he looks really girly. He doesn't say anything else as we walk back inside.

He refuses to stay in the room while I change into my fancy schmancy clothes. When he finally comes back in he is also dressed in 'appropriate' garb. Funny how I never noticed how the uniform makes his chest look larger somehow… I leave Lizzie alone in our room to find Francis and Antonio.

I almost feel bad about leaving Lizzie behind as we walk to the ballroom. But he is already there, waiting for us, the awesome touch trio as we walk in. I see him greet the annoying prince and then he disappears into the crowd.

"Lizzie!" I call his name out over the crowd. I bet he can't hear me. Stupid Lizzie, you should pay more attention to your most awesome best friend. I don't see him anywhere. This isn't like Lizzie. I don't know why, but I feel sudden, overwhelming urge to go punch the bastard prince Roderich.

* * *

**Really short chapter...but whateva XD It's just kinda a filler please review! I really like getting reviews....but I'm promising to at least write another chapter....maybe  
**


	5. Proposal

**This is from Roderich's POV again. I love this story...and I'm kinda thinking of doing a sequel...erm...if you read my notes at the top and bottom of these things please review and put your favorite pairing at the bottom...oh! and tell me if you want a sequel!**

* * *

As I enter the ballroom she is the first to greet me. She is closely followed by the asshole and his friends the bad touch trio. After her bow Elie disappears. I search the crowd with my eyes, I don't see her. I scan the edges of the room, again, nothing. I peer into the shadows. There! At the very edge of my vision I can just see Feliciano leading Elie into one of the unused rooms right off the ballroom.

"Prince?" A small deeply tanned brunette lightly touches my arm.

"My lady Michelle of Seychells, and I would both like to dance with you." Sir Francis boldly proclaims.

"Fine." I oblige Lady Michelle but avoid Sir Francis afterward. I dance with many other unremarkable women, but I still don't see any sign of Elie. Where could she have gone?

I'm staring at my hands, wishing I could go play my piano.

"Excuse me?" A vision of loveliness appears before me. I don't care how cliché it may seem, but my heart skipped a bear when I first saw her. Her wavy brown hair hangs down past her tensed, uncomfortable shoulders. She looks at me with puzzled emerald eyes and I begin to swear horribly. "Ummm…Feliciano wanted me to dance with you." I glance gratefully towards Feliciano, and he just waves, signaling with a thumbs-up.

"I, er…can oblige you." I take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. At first I can feel how nervous and unsure she is, but I continue with the easy pattern and slow pace. Slowly, ever so slowly she begins gaining confidence. Elie posses a natural grace that should be the envy of all Europe! For a girl posing as a knight her beauty is unrivaled. As her confindence increases I move onto more difficult steps. She proceeds into each movement with ease, steadily improving even as she learns complex new movements. With each added move she learns faster, and becomes even more graceful. The dance ends all too soon and she finally takes her eyes off her tiny feet. Her gorgeous emerald eyes meet my brown ones. I feel a jolt of electric energy jump between us. She is the one.

"She must be truly yours by midnight or the spell will fade." The mysterious voice whispers in my ear. Elie pulls awayand turns to leave me.

"Would you leave me to dance with another oaf?" She blushes.

"You still want to dance with me? I'm sure I've stepped on your feet many times already..Yet you would invite someone so clumsy to dance again?"

"If that someone has your beauty a little clumsiness may be overlooked." Her blush deepens and I can feel my own cheeks growing warm under her gaze. She takes my offered hand and once again we're swept away by the music.

We dance, and we dance, all night long. The final song ends as the clock begins chiming midnight.

"Lizzie!" I hear the Prussian asshole call.

"Sir Eli!" My father is looking for her too.

"Where is the princess?" Princess? Who- oh, I notice Elie's worried look and realize that it's her.

"Elizaveta! Elizaveta!"

"Where is my daughter?" All their voices intruding on our peace and beneath it all that incessant chiming.

"Elie…"

"No." she whispers, looking at me fearfully. "Nobody was supposed to know…I didn't even know…" The chimes continue, warning me of how little time I have. Her eyes begin to lose their focus on me as the chimes continue steadily on. I know what I must do.

"Marry me." The last chime begins its sorry song as she hears my words. Her eyes flicker in and out of focus for a moment before they sharpen.

"Yes." Her answer reaches me just as the final sound fades away. I fold her into a delicate embrace and she buries her face in my shoulder. Just as time catches up with us…

~fin~

* * *

**Okay, it's over. I finally finished one! I feel so good! Please let me know if you want an eplogue...my little sister said yes, but I dunno if anyone else would read it, so I'm not gonna write it yet. sorry to be so demanding, but just add this to your review...do you want an epilogue? do you want a sequel? and put your fave pairing (from Hetalia) on the bottom! ^.^ THANKS FOR READING!**

**~Ravinsong  
**


	6. Epilogue

**I had some people requesting an epilogue, so here it is...I originally wrote this for my little sister and I guess more people wanted to see Gilbert's reaction...**

* * *

Epilogue

"Marry me." Even over the clanging of the bells I have no doubt everyone could hear it. Some strange and torturous magic has turned my Lizzie into his Lizzie. It doesn't help that my doubts about Lizzie's gender were proven right. The last chime sounds and I just hope it conceals the answer I know is coming.

"Yes." Her voice is softer than his, but still the reply is carried clearly to my tortured ears. I don't know why, but I feel the urge to throw something at the bastard prince. It doesn't help that she looks beautiful tonight. It doesn't help that they are a perfect match. I want to walk right up to the pansy and break his nose. Then Lizzie will see who is better, who has always been better.

"Princess Elizaveta!" Her parents, the monarchs of Hungary, came rushing over to their beautiful daughter. I tone out their congratulations and happy exclamations. I don't want to look, I don't want to listen, I don't want to feel. The entire exchange makes me want to puke. I feel bile rise in my throat, blocking off my breathing. I feel angry, this isn't right! She shouldn't be with him! There is a surge of emotion running through my body, emotion I have never felt before. It gives me energy I have never needed before.

I turn so Lizzie doesn't see my vomit as it splatters across the floor, leaving the courtiers to exclaim in disgust. I walk right up to the perfect couple and let my fist fly.

"No!" Lizzie sees me before Roddy does. "Uhn." She grunts as my fist connects with her cheek shocking me. I wasn't trying to hit her. But she got in the way so I wouldn't hit her bastard prince. I back away, appalled at my own actions.

"Oh God Lizzie I-"

"Just go." Her eyes are filling with tears, mirroring my own emotions. I stare at the man who is putting his perfect arm around her shoulder.

"Why?" I choke out. I don't need to complete my sentence; she knows what I want to ask.

"I don't know." She admits. Her eyes betray everything. This isn't Lizzie. But this person desperately wants to go back to being Lizzie. The girl in front of me loves this man whom I despise. I give the girl one last tortured, meaningful look and run out of the ballroom.

* * *

**Yes, he is pathetic, and this plot is kinda unfinished...I mean, you might be wondering what Lizzie thinks throughout all of this...well, I might write a sequel...my sister is bugging me about it, and if enough other people bug me too I might actually get off my butt and write it...I MIGHT have a great idea...**

**Once again, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**~Ravinsong ^.^  
**


	7. Author's Note

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY PLEASE CONTINUE READING!

**Okay, enough people have asked, so now I will deliver. I wrote an epilogue (*coughcoughchapter5coughcough*) and now I'm gonna write a sequel. Thank you to everyone who read/reads this story and to all my reviewers and anyone who gave me their honest opinion. **

**THE SEQUEL WILL BE TITLED: The Princess and the Prussian...just letting those of you who want to read know...I'm gonna try to get it published by next week...but no promises since I'm really busy with my school musical and finals and all sorts of school stuff :(**

**But yah...this was really just to let people know about the sequel...sorry for those of you who don't really care and I just spammed with a random update XP I'm just mean like that! Well...goodnight to all of you who are reading this near 'bedtime' and good morning to anyone reading this early! Oh, good afternoon to anyone reading this random update around lunchtime! XDDD THAT'S ALL FOLKS! XP (had to do that)**

**Just another little note...sorry, I know I said i was done...but whatever. The sequel is going to probably be written in the same format as this story...first Gilbert, and then Roderich...Though...I might just add what Lizzie is thinking eventually...but I think it's more mysterious this way...you never really know who she likes  
**


End file.
